What's in a name
by ApocalypticGoose
Summary: There's lots to consider in a name, after all you're kind of stuck with it... Two generations of Gilmore Women consider names. One shot


**Disclaimer: I own** nothing

It had been the one main argument throughout the pregnancy, and it didn't seem likely to be solved any time soon. She knew that her husband thought she was being silly - just because there was one woman she disliked with that name didn't mean she'd dislike every woman with that same name - but she couldn't help it. She didn't want _her_ daughter being named after a woman who's contempt for her remained quite clear. It just didn't seem right.

There was also a part of her - a most silly, and, quite frankly, stupid part - which worried that naming her daughter _that_ would affect their relationship. That she too would end up hating her. And that was a thought that she simply couldn't bear.

A knock at the door signalled the arrival of her husband, and he entered silently, carrying with him a newborn baby - _their_ newborn baby.

And it was at the moment when she held her and felt the weight of her daughter in her arms, that she knew that nothing could make her hate her - and certainly not a name.

Meeting her husband's eyes, she smiled softly at him. "Okay," she told him, "You can have your wish - but I want her to have my mother's name also."

Shock flashed across his face, before it was replaced with pure delight as he beamed at his wife and child. "You mean...?"

"Lorelai Victoria." Looking down at the baby girl in her arms her smile became tender and full of love as they both watched their daughter proudly. "Her name is Lorelai Victoria."

* * *

She had never realised how difficult it could be to name someone before. After all, they were pretty much stuck with it for the rest of their lives, so it needed to be good. But it also needed to reflect the person, to give them their identity and individuality from everybody else - to tell a story about them and their family.

She knew people who'd been named after historic figures, others who'd been named after a character in a book or TV show, and simee who had even named after a celebrity. Some of her friends loved their names, others hated them, either way they had an opinion on it. And looking down at the baby girl in front of her, she couldn't bear the thought of this child - her _daughter_ \- secretly loathing her from her choice in names.

Throughout her pregnancy, she'd avoided the topic, not daring to give the being growing inside her a name... That said, she'd secretly compiled a mental list - which ranged from Susanna (from _The Bangles_ ) to Christopher and even to Emily. But none of them seem right, none of them matched the tiny creature before her.

She frowned, mentally reviewing all the names she'd thought of. Up until now, it hadn't occurred to her that whilst she'd considered her child becoming Christopher Jr (had it been a boy), the idea of her daughter being named after her hadn't crossed her mind.

 _Why the hell not? After all, men name their sons after them all the time..._

And just like that, her mind was made up. Her daughter's first name would be Lorelai.

 _Now of I could only think of a good middle name..._

Once again, she found herself going other her list if possible names, and once again none stuck... Well, almost none of them.

 _Emily_. She kept going back to her mother's name. As much as they didn't get along, part of her wanted her mother's name to be there too - after all, she herself was named after her Grandmother.

Unfortunately, she wasn't convinced that Lorelai Emily really went all that well together. Frowning again, she tried to shorten it, hoping that a twist on her mother's name would work instead.

 _Lorelai Emma_

 _Lorelai Milly_

 _Lorelai Leigh_

... Hold it.

 _Lorelai Leigh_.

Looking down at her daughter, she smiled. She'd found the perfect name.

 _Welcome to the world, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore._

* * *

 ** _Well I hope that you've liked this ultra short one shot :)_**

 ** _Hopefully there aren't too many errors in this, but if there are please blame the fact that I've written thos on my phone and that it's past 1AM here._**

 ** _I also feel that I should point out that I haven't included Rory in this one because... Well, honestly it's because I don't know the name she'd chose (though presumably it would include Lorelai if a girl and Richard if a boy) and I think the reasons behind the name would depend on the gender and the father's involvement and lots of other factors... But obviously that's just my opinion._**

 ** _Still, please don't hesistate to let me know what you think and feel free to favourite and/or follow._**

 ** _Okie dokie, well that's all, folks! :)_**


End file.
